


骑士、少女与奖品

by mooncancer



Series: 卡美洛爱情故事 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossdressing, Gender Confusion, M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 卡美洛时期，女装癖兰斯洛特注意





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是ChiaMo老师给我画的概念女装兰兰！仙女猛男真是太棒了，感谢茶老师！  
> 

湖中仙女——兰斯洛特一度很难理解人类对妮缪的称呼当中所隐藏的暧昧意义，他们在谈论湖中仙女的时候究竟在谈论什么，那些欲言又止意犹未尽的话语、彼此交换的微妙眼神，和心照不宣的低沉笑声。

刚到卡美洛时他们也用同样的目光打量着兰斯洛特，用同样的窃窃私语谈论他。湖中仙女为他准备了漂亮的白色母马和纯白的铠甲，为他盘起过腰的紫色长发方便带上头盔，但现在并不是作战期间，因此他得以保留他喜爱的花环与首饰。金子编织的藤蔓枝叶圈成发饰、项链和手链，上面点缀着绿宝石的翠叶和红宝石的玫瑰花朵。围观的平民和骑士们都在交头接耳，人群中发出低沉而明显的嗡嗡声，他们觉得这年轻的异邦人比起骑士来更像是一位新娘。

妮缪们没有肉体，没有生育与死亡，没有繁殖，没有性，也没有性别。但兰斯洛特现在知道人类是有性别的了。他们将自己和一切东西分为男性和女性，阴性和阳性（至少在他出生的家乡是这样）。月亮是女性的，湖水是女性的，森林和蔓草是女性的，美丽的花朵、丝绸裙摆、珍珠与宝石、项链、手镯、及腰长发和需要花上一整天功夫去编织的精巧发型、渴望亲吻的艳红饱满柔软嘴唇，这一切都是女性的。

而兰斯洛特是男性的。他现在干着一份这世界上最为男性化的、最具有男子气概的工作。战争、杀戮、争斗、掠夺、欢呼胜利、骑士、铠甲、长枪与刀刃、暴力和鲜血的冲动、火焰与金属与皮革的气味，这一切都是男性的。兰斯洛特是圆桌最强的骑士，因此他也是男性的。

现在他学会了如何区分人类与其他一切东西，实体或是概念的性别，也学会了如何展示自己男性的一面，剪短长发，将玫瑰花环丝绸长裙与金子和宝石的首饰折叠成一小团一小团，装进盒子里面严密地封锁，收藏在箱子深处不见天日（他原本想将它们撕碎、砸烂、焚烧，然后在地下深深埋藏）。

人类区分男性和女性是为了方便他们互相配对，这听上去似乎很奇怪，将原本完整的概念拆成两边，严格区分，最终目的却是为了让他们结合在一起。并且根据兰斯洛特的观察，也不是所有人都会遵守男性与女性的守则，和一个异性结合。

有些人没有异性，有些人拥有很多异性，还有一些人，他们选择跟同性结合。

“可以吗，兰斯洛特？”

高文轻声问。年长的骑士握着兰斯洛特的手指，亲吻他的指尖、手背，然后是嘴唇。最初的吻只落在唇角上，温暖地如刻印般地按压在他的唇瓣上，在进一步深入之前高文认真地询问他，又深又卷又长的美丽金色睫毛下面含着担忧。兰斯洛特不明白高文在担心什么，他有什么询问他的必要。他爱高文，高文也爱他，这不是理所当然的事情吗？但兰斯洛特还是注视着高文，认真地点了点头。

他们在月亮下面，在夜晚的森林和湖泊间亲吻和拥抱，爱抚彼此，做更加深入的事。高文从不吝于在人前夸赞兰斯洛特，赞美他的武艺、强壮与勇气，称许他为最好的最完美的骑士。但只有在夜晚，在月光、水波和铃兰香气的旁边，在两个人亲昵的依偎和意乱情迷的低语当中，高文才会称赞他的美丽。他抚摸他的脸颊，亲吻他剪得短短的紫色头发，他用嘴唇和手指爱着兰斯洛特柔软的嘴唇、与月光同色的白皙皮肤、修长结实的身体、柔韧的可以弯折的四肢和腰身。他用更加隐秘的东西来爱着兰斯洛特更深的，更私密的地方。

“你好可爱。”高文说，他脸上红通通的，看上去像喝醉了酒。“多么迷人。”

这或许是因为夜晚才是属于女性的，兰斯洛特想。属于月光，属于湖水，属于他身体里那些柔软的、渴望着被亲吻、欣赏和爱抚的地方。高文会给他这些——一部分，绝大部分，他因为能够拥有高文而感到真心实意的满足、快乐和感恩。

但还是缺了点什么，一小块空白，和花环长裙与首饰一起被埋藏起来不见天日的东西。高文在理智发言的时候从来不说那些月亮下的话，他说他爱着兰斯洛特是因为他是他见过的最好的骑士，因为他的武艺和勇气，因为他们能够在战场上互相交托后背与生死。他爱着兰斯洛特是因为他爱一个骑士，爱一个强大的充满男性气概的男人。

好吧，这……这也不坏。

兰斯洛特如此安慰自己。

“至少高文卿是如此真诚又热烈地爱着你啊。”桂妮薇儿说，她给兰斯洛特换上了一串珍珠项链，然后从镜子旁边跳开。

兰斯洛特注视着镜子里面的男人——镜子里面的人。脱下盔甲，换上丝绸，留起头发，带上花朵与首饰之后男性和女性之间人为的分界线再次被冲淡了，桂妮薇儿给他柔软的嘴唇上涂抹了一点口红，让它看上去更加渴望亲吻。

“你真美，兰茜。”桂妮薇儿亲吻了一下兰斯洛特的头发，温柔地说。“高文卿看到你现在的模样，一定会更加爱你的。”

“谢谢。”兰斯洛特回答，虽然他并不这么认为。“王也是深爱着您的啊。”

桂妮薇儿低头笑了笑，兰斯洛特并不擅长安慰他人。

桂妮薇儿是卡美洛唯一知道兰斯洛特那些深藏起来的小小癖好的人，并且她很温柔。她会鼓励兰斯洛特，慷慨地拿出自己的珠宝和装饰品与他分享。她建议兰斯洛特稍微留一点长发，这样当只有他们两个人的时候，她可以给兰斯洛特化妆和梳头。她甚至帮助兰斯洛特去定制了几条长裙，女士内衣、花边束腰、大腿吊带袜，没有人知道这些有着美丽装饰的明显不可能是女性能穿得上的大号衣物是属于谁的，在收藏它们的箱子上写着兰茜的名字（这个小箱子是兰斯洛特最珍贵的东西之一）。

有一段时间，他们俩每天都会躲进桂妮薇儿的闺房里，疯狂地沉迷于装扮游戏。直到宫廷内外传出奇怪的流言才有所收敛。无论如何，兰斯洛特很喜欢这个，他也很喜欢桂妮薇儿。

他愿意为他的王和王妃做很多事情，内政外交，战斗并取胜，参与无聊的比武大会，理所当然地赢得冠军，向那些心怀鬼胎的各地诸侯们展示足以震慑他们的力量。这一次的比武大会亚瑟王拿出了之前圆桌骑士团讨伐恶龙时获得的珠宝，作为战胜者的奖品，让骑士们可以将他们的荣光献给他们心爱的姑娘。冠军的奖品是所有珠宝中最大最闪耀的那一串钻石项链，兰斯洛特已经承诺要为桂妮薇儿赢得它。而后者同意与兰斯洛特分享她的珠宝，她已经为他设计好了一个用来搭配的新发型。

但是……有时候他也会对战斗感到厌倦。尤其是暴晒在阳光下面，穿着闷热的盔甲骑马和劈砍一整天，却连一个有意思的对手也遇不到的时候。在他气喘吁吁地停下来休息，目光寻找着高文的身影想要和他说几句话，却发现太阳骑士还在场上精力百倍挥汗如雨地揍人的时候……

**为什么呢？**

一个奇怪的不应当属于骑士的想法从他脑海里冒出来。

**反正也没有人会把奖品送给我……**

他立即为这个念头感到羞耻，背心燥热起来，脸颊也通红了。“我要一个人出去散一会心。”他对自己的侍从们宣布。“不要跟上来。”

然后他就以一贯的兰斯洛特风格单人匹马跑掉了。

骑着马在附近的村庄和田野之间漫无目的到处乱逛的时候，兰斯洛特依然心绪纷乱茫然，不知道自己在想些什么。有些念头，他隐约能感觉到，自己已经意识到它了……但它是不应当被碰触的……

有个村姑，或许是乡绅家的女儿，站在一所庄园的后门外面专注地眺望着年轻的骑士。兰斯洛特走近了，他看到那女孩个头很高，虽然穿着绣花的长裙，但肩膀和手臂都呈现出农妇的经常劳动的粗壮。在发现骑士也向她看来时女孩脸红了，但仍然勇敢地注视着兰斯洛特。

她真的长得很高大，而且她凝视着他的目光也很温柔……他想到了！

兰斯洛特兴奋地跳下马来，向女孩走去，他因为自己过于富有创造力的想法而激动得脚步颤抖不已。少女紧张地抓着门框看着这脸红、语无伦次的骑士，她很勇敢，即使在兰斯洛特结结巴巴地说出自己的请求时也没有被吓得尖叫起来扭头就跑。

“美、美丽的小姐……那个，可、可以请您……借给我您的裙子吗？……”

她真的很温柔！几乎和桂妮薇儿一样好。在最初的惊讶过后她耐心地听完了兰斯洛特紧张又羞耻的解释，然后邀请兰斯洛特去她的房间，打开衣柜让他挑选喜欢的长裙。她送给他一套裙子、头巾和面纱用来代替盔甲，并且亲手帮他赶制了马匹、盾牌和长枪上的装饰品，让兰斯洛特可以彻底掩盖自己的身份，至于无法掩饰的阿隆戴特，则被兰斯洛特留下了。

第二天早上，当兰斯洛特提着裙子跳上马，挥舞着长枪冲进比武场的时候，他感觉自己好像在飞。绣花的长裙无法提供盔甲的防御力，但它们似乎给了他更多的东西。一种从未有过的轻飘飘的快乐包围了他，就像是再一次沉浸在湖水温柔、流畅的拥抱里。他冲刺、劈砍、躲闪、反击，将一个又一个敌人挑于马下，动作娴熟无懈可击，仿佛整个世界上都没有什么东西可以阻挡他。

在这个突然出现的女装骑士战斗了一整天，将外来的骑士们一一击败之后，亚瑟王终于派出了他的侄子高文带着圆桌骑士进入比武场，准备阻止他。而兰斯洛特在他们发出挑战之前就纵马轻巧地从人群中冲了过去，从反方向跑掉了。

一整天！他快乐地战斗了一整天！在绕了一大圈去换回衣服，再偷偷溜回自己的房间之后兰斯洛特依然兴奋激动难以抑制，他倒在床上，抱着枕头滚来滚去，回忆着白天的战斗。他可以攻击和战斗，挥舞长枪获取胜利，他也可以穿着漂亮的长裙，尽管它缝制粗劣并且在战斗中被撕破了好几处。但这是——兰斯洛特深深地、陶醉地吸了一口气——这是一样的！这是完全没有问题的！

这奇异的快乐和成就感让他精神恍惚、意乱情迷，他咬着枕头，弓起腰开始在床单上磨蹭和抚慰自己。高文这时候应该在陪同王出席晚宴吧，在这种人多的场合他们会尽量避免公开出现在一起和过于亲密。高文……

咚咚，两下叩击之后从门外传来了高文的声音。“兰斯洛特卿，您在吗？”

“高！高文卿？！”

兰斯洛特从床上跳起来，急急地抹了两把脸和头发，拉好床单，平复呼吸之后才去开门。高文站在外面，他也换下了盔甲，穿着便装，手里抱着酒瓶和棋盘。

“经历了一整天激烈的战斗，您还有心思下棋吗？”兰斯洛特吃惊地问。

“战斗确实激烈，不过可惜，我今天没有什么上场的机会。”高文回答，他放下酒和棋盘，抬起头来微笑着说：“今天比武场上所有的风头，都被一位突然出现的外来骑士占尽啦——您今天不知道又跑去了哪里，大概没有看见吧。那位陌生的骑士个头很高，和您差不多，只是他并没有穿着骑士的盔甲，而是穿了一套少女的绣花长裙，带着遮脸的面纱……”

他一步步朝兰斯洛特走过来，兰斯洛特从他开始说话时就已经满脸通红，现在更是连耳根都红透，高文仍然不依不饶。“啊，对了，那位陌生骑士骑马的姿势，也和您颇为相似呢。虽然别人可能认不出来，但我可是从后面一看就能认得……”

“高文卿！”

兰斯洛特终于忍耐不住打断了他。“您不是来找我下棋的吗？”

“原本抱着棋盘来找您，是为了避免尴尬的时候无话可说。”高文坦率地承认。“但现在看来……嗯，我就直接说了——兰斯洛特卿，我有一个不情之请，您能够在明天和我对战的时候，手下留情吗？”

兰斯洛特完全没有想到他会提出这种要求。他眼睛瞪得大大的，像是不认识了一样注视着高文坦诚、干净、毫无愧疚之意的笑容。“这……这是作弊！”他喊叫起来，“高文卿，您为何会提出这种完全与骑士道相违的请求？您……您有什么必须夺得冠军的理由吗？”

一瞬间兰斯洛特脑子里闪过许多可怕的念头，可还没等他将它们捉住，高文就已经给出了理由。“因为我想要获取胜利，得到冠军的钻石项链，然后将它献给您。它非常美丽，像月夜的湖面一样闪耀，因此也一定很适合您，兰斯洛特卿。”

**他知道了他知道了他知道了他知道了。天啊高文他知道我——**

兰斯洛特满脑子都是五颜六色的闪电乱窜击穿整个宇宙，姜黄猫猫头在漂浮巨大的圆形瞳孔在地震，时空炸裂恒星诞生。直到高文握住他的手情深意切地表达那些珠宝配上他紫色的头发和修长脖颈会有多么美丽时他才发出一声短促的尖叫，双手捂脸向后一倒整个人埋进枕头里。

“不，这不行，绝对不行！”他羞耻地大叫，“为什么是我？为什么不是我赢得奖品之后把它送给你？我才不——”

“如果您愿意把它送给我，我十分乐意接受。”高文温柔地微笑着说，他在床边坐下来，再一次握住兰斯洛特的手。

兰斯洛特停止了在床上的翻滚。

他有些诧异地抬起头来，犹豫地仰望着高文，眼睛和鼻子都被擦得红红的，表情有一点虚弱和难以置信。最后他吸了吸鼻子，小声地问：“……您可以接受吗？”

高文坚定地点了点头，他的笑容越发温柔了。“荣幸之至。”

“真的吗？就，那种……不是骑士也可以？那种……漂亮的，纤细的，作为少女的……那种……”

高文叹了口气，他握起兰斯洛特的手指来亲了亲。“我已经知道了，兰斯洛特。我问了王妃。”

“哦……是吗，这样啊……”

兰斯洛特的声音渐渐小下来，他任高文亲吻着自己的手指，转身将头埋进枕头里去。过了一会，他在里面闷闷地说：“我以为您更喜欢强壮的有男性气概的骑士。”

“我都喜欢。”高文回答，“只要是您，不管哪一面我都很喜欢。但之前，我总是在担心，为了与您相处时要采取怎样的态度而烦恼，害怕冒犯到您……”

兰斯洛特从被子下面游动过来抱住高文的腰，将头埋在他的大腿上。

“好啦，兰斯洛特卿，您想要这次的奖品吗？”

兰斯洛特埋头在高文腿间认真地思考了一会。“好吧。”最后他抬起头来，踢蹬着被子说，“我已经答应过王妃，要把冠军的奖品送给她了。不过，如果是您赢了的话……我同意，我会接受您的礼物。但作弊是绝对不行的，不管您恳求我还是贿赂我都绝对不行！您如果想要赢得冠军，把奖品送给我的话，就请堂堂正正地打败我拿到它吧！”

年轻的骑士说得气势凛然，脸上却早已是红潮满面，嘴唇被唾液浸得鲜红，呼吸灼热，紫水晶的瞳孔里闪着情欲迷蒙的火焰。高文笑起来，用拇指轻轻抚摸着兰斯洛特湿润的嘴角，和那小野兽似的闪光的白白牙齿。

“我只是，”他低声说，手指沿着兰斯洛特的脊椎向下抚摸。“不想把场面搞得太夸张……兰斯洛特卿，请您想象一下，在我们两个都全力以赴，打得鼻青脸肿，鲜血横流之后……我接过王颁发的奖品，在所有人的欢呼中又跑回场上，把您从地上拉起来，摘掉头盔，将珍贵的钻石项链戴在您凌乱的头发上……然后亲吻它……”

兰斯洛特随着他手指的动作发出一声低沉急促的喘息。“您就是在作弊！”他愤怒又苦闷地指控道。“您正在利用您的优势贿赂我！让我……啊！……”

“那么，为了明天的胜利，我就只好更加认真努力地贿赂您啦。”

他说着，站起来扯下来了衣服，露出健壮白皙的完美胸膛，以及让兰斯洛特吞咽了一下口水的粉红色挺立乳头。

兰斯洛特坐在镜子前，他的头发已经留长了许多，从后面盘起来，露出修长、光洁的脖颈。高文站在他的身后，给他戴上那串钻石项链。

“非常漂亮。”高文退开，欣赏了一会之后，真心实意地赞美道。“你真美，兰斯洛特。”

兰斯洛特注视着镜子里面的人，兰茜，兰斯洛特，他的紫色长发在脑后松松地盘成发髻，一朵紫水晶雕琢的鸢尾花蕊从鬓边垂下来，他的脸色是单纯的洁白，只在嘴唇上点缀一点口红的亮色，修长脖颈和闪耀的钻石项链下面，低胸长裙的丝绸花边半裹住男性结实的胸肌。

他是男性的，也是女性的，但那不再重要了。他的情人觉得他是美丽的。

“您也是，高文卿。”兰斯洛特仰起头来，对他露出微笑。“您的美丽就如同太阳一般闪闪发光。”

FIN.


	2. 密会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续，女装攻PWP注意

“这是我哥……咳！我家小姐给你的信物！”

加雷斯眼神飘忽，憋笑憋得满脸通红，一本正经地说着奇怪的话，将绣着金线的手帕塞到兰斯洛特手上，然后匆匆跑开了。

“月亮升起来的时候，不要忘记啊！”

她一边疾走一边背对着兰斯洛特挥手，语音轻快而别扭，像是实在忍耐不下去你们这幼稚的游戏，急于找个地方躲起来大笑一场。

一整天兰斯洛特都攥着那块手帕，将它藏在衣袖里，无人时偷偷抚摸一下。高文几天前说过会给他一个惊喜，他从黄昏时分起就骑着马在树林边上转悠，偷窥里边的帐篷、篝火和吵吵闹闹的准备。到底在准备些什么啊。骑士靠在大树的背后，马儿在一旁悠闲地吃草，他捏着那方漂亮的手帕，在指尖的铁甲上反复地缠绕。担心、焦急又欢喜，强忍着要去提前揭晓谜底的好奇。月亮走得缓慢，它要用一整年的时间从湖面的倒影和起伏的树梢中跋涉上来，兰斯洛特站在他的盔甲里面，不安地交换着双脚的重心。

终于，月亮完全升起来了，在幽蓝色的薄雾当中洒下银光。负责准备工作的仆人们悄无声息地撤出了树林，在夜晚的蝉鸣之中，那座帐篷周围环绕的十二枝牛油火把摇曳着明亮的热度与光芒。

这是秘密的幽会啊，为何要搞出这样的阵仗。骑士牵着他的马小步走过去，马蹄践踏树叶发出沙沙声响。他低着头，在心里甜蜜地埋怨着，想象着此刻等待在帐篷里的，他的情人。

“在下是偶然路过此地的骑士，能否在这座帐篷中借宿一晚呢？”

逢场作戏便要风味十足，对着帐篷的门口喊出这样的话，兰斯洛特感觉到自己的脸颊也热了起来。没有人应答，于是他栓好自己的马，走进帐篷里去。

在那里他看见一位穿着纯洁白纱的美丽金发少女——他所爱的骑士——他正等候在帐篷中央，明亮的烛光下，华美、柔软的大床边上，骑士——少女——他回过头来，对兰斯洛特莞尔一笑。

“非常欢迎您，路过的骑士。”高文微笑着向他走来，展开双手，让他看到那在结实身体上强行勒出了胸腰曲线的蕾丝花边长裙，以及明显的、雪白的、肌肉挤出来的乳沟，与轻纱下若隐若现的粉红色乳首。金线的白纱和细碎的金珠宝石一起编织在他短而浓密的柔软金发里面，垂落到肩上。“我已经等待您很久了。”

他的声音清澈而低沉，仿佛携带着魔力，沉甸甸的盔甲压在兰斯洛特的肩膀上，他全然无法移动，也无法从他的情人身上移开目光。

他的，女装的情人，绕着身体僵硬的骑士轻快地转了个圈。“您不想先卸下这些恼人的铁甲吗？”高文从后面拥抱住他，双手环上兰斯洛特的肩膀，手指插进他的领口里。他带着笑意的呼吸在他脖子上吐出热气，“来吧，我的骑士……让我先帮助你松快一下……”

兰斯洛特听见自己吞咽口水的声音，高文的手指灵巧地移动着，环绕着他，一件件解开他的盔甲，兰斯洛特摊开双手，让臂甲自然地滑落。高文在他面前跪下来，将手臂绕到他的大腿后面去，他摸索着解开兰斯洛特腿甲后面的皮带，而那柔软金发，洁白头纱，与端正的因为女装而显得异常圆润可爱的带着笑容的脸颊，就一起暧昧地、有意无意地磨蹭过兰斯洛特股间高高隆起的地方。

“哎呀，没想到，您是一位如此好色的骑士啊。”

穿着紧身胸衣的高文抬起头，仰望着兰斯洛特，将自己胸口的沟壑全然暴露出来，即使兰斯洛特对这个并没有什么特别的偏好，那过分富于暗示性的神秘笑容依然令他心脏狂跳。从铁甲里面剥离出来的双腿无意识地发抖，腿甲发出叮当碰撞声响，掉落在地面上，高文的双手插进了兰斯洛特贴身的长裤里面，他竭力忍住喘息，在自己还能站稳的时候低声恳求：“……美丽的小姐，请您，怜悯我……”

两个人拥抱着倒在大床上，骑士的盔甲零零散散掉了一地，内衬的长裤也被褪到了膝弯。在黑色的衬裤里面，他一丝不挂，阴茎早已经高高挺立，大腿内侧的皮肤也因为缺少保护的骑马而被磨得发红。兰斯洛特闭着眼，因为羞耻而粗重地喘息，高文抱着他的臀部让他跨坐在自己身上，一只手握着他肿胀的阴茎在自己胸口处轻轻磨蹭，一只手抚摸着兰斯洛特湿润的，精心准备过的股缝。“我得承认，您给我的惊喜，可比我准备给您的大多了。”他碧绿的眼睛里闪着情欲光芒，舔舐着那红润的、用口红勾勒过形状的嘴唇说。

兰斯洛特顾不上回答，支撑体重的手臂和大腿肌肉都在难以自制地颤抖，他双手支在高文肩膀两边，陷进柔软的羽绒枕头里去，高文靠在上面，握着兰斯洛特的阴茎一边撸动，一边将阴茎头在自己胸间摩擦着。“比我想象的难，”他微微皱起眉头，评论道，“都是肌肉没有脂肪，沟的深度也不够。很抱歉呢，兰斯洛特卿。”

不止如此。胸衣的蕾丝花边蹭着龟头上敏感的软肉，被高文裙子底下挺立的巨大阴茎顶起来的装饰花边也在摩擦着兰斯洛特的大腿。身高接近6英尺体重超过170磅的骑士能穿上的华丽女裙由十二个裁缝连夜赶制出来，一切布料都是全新的，粗糙的，刺激感近乎疼痛——但兰斯洛特的呼吸越发粗糙，他的阴茎颤抖着，几乎就要因为这样简单的刺激而射了出来。

“您可真是一位好色的骑士啊……”

高文笑着摇了摇头。他撕开自己的长裙，不甚熟练的动作同样变得急躁起来，但至少在裙子底下他还穿着绣有百合花的内裤——现在这可怜的小东西也被他扯开一边。“您不睁开眼睛看看吗？”他问兰斯洛特，“我可是精心准备过了，希望您能好好享受这一夜的美好时光。”

兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，立即又因为那过分艳丽的——俊美，色情，深长的睫毛下面蕴含着情欲的眼光，红润的嘴唇显得过分饱满，仿佛随时都微微翘起，想要做它最擅长的事——那能够刺伤眼瞳一般的美貌，而迅速地移开目光。“我想，”他喘息着说，“我想要您在上面……”

高文将两个人的体位换过来，让兰斯洛特躺在靠枕上，弯起膝盖，分开双腿。骑士汗湿的紫色短发和潮红脸颊陷在厚厚羽绒枕头里面，他赤裸的胸膛明显地上下起伏着。“这样吗？”高文跪在他的腿间，倾身靠近，那富有压迫感的胸部便更加真切地挤压在兰斯洛特眼前。

“是……是的！”兰斯洛特急促地喘着气，伸出手去，指尖靠近那结实胸膛上，被薄纱遮掩的粉红乳头。“……我可以亲亲它吗……”

“嗯……”

他的女士很愉快地接受了他的服务，高文抱着兰斯洛特的肩膀，将紫色的头发按在自己胸口，他眯着眼睛，发出快乐的沉重喘息。“很好……兰斯洛特……嗯……我的骑士，很好哦……”

兰斯洛特卷动着舌头，插入到蕾丝花边和除去了毛发的光洁胸膛之间。他吮吸着它，轻咬着它，呼吸着高文熟悉而浓厚的气味，脊背也因为兴奋而瑟瑟发抖。他们坚硬的阴茎互相抵着对方的小腹和大腿，高文拉开了一点与他的距离，用那双沉淀了情欲暗色的绿眼睛居高临下地看着他。

“让我为你做点什么，我的骑士，这是你应得的奖赏。”他说。

“请您——”兰斯洛特艰难地吐出字句，在颤抖的气息和明亮的烛火下面，将自己的双腿分得更开一点，他凝视着自己美丽的，美丽到让他想要全身心服从的恋人，漂亮的紫色眼睛里不知不觉盈满了泪水。“请您对我温柔一点……我的，有着巨大凶器的美丽小姐……”

高文也凝视着他，他被情欲染红的羞耻脸庞，呼吸颤抖的身体，挺立着的肿胀阴茎，和分开的双腿间被汗水濡湿的，认真清洁和准备过的可爱小洞。他慢慢将一根手指插入进去，感觉到柔软温热的肉壁紧紧裹住了它。

“很好。”

他专注地看着兰斯洛特，像是要锁定他被泪水浸满的颤抖目光一样，缓慢地，强调着仪式感一样地撩起自己的长裙，露出下面的巨大凶器，抵上兰斯洛特的入口。“双手抱好你的腿，我会给你想要的……我的，有着可爱长腿和迷人小洞的好色骑士喔……”

“是……是！……啊！！……”

高文的动作并不粗暴但是异常坚定，几乎是一插到底。兰斯洛特的身体已经很容易能够承受它，但持续的扩张和胀满感还是让他用力向后仰起脖颈，呜咽着，双手扣紧自己的大腿。在两人的身体紧密相贴之后高文停顿了一下，然后开始抽插，这样的体位下他进得并不深，沉重的龟头抵在兰斯洛特的肠壁上，一下下地挤压着体内的敏感点。

兰斯洛特咬着下唇努力放松肌肉，配合着高文的抽送。后穴和小腹当中熟悉的、满溢的快感上升起来，摇晃着他的身体，眼泪从眼角滑落。高文低下头来亲吻他，他泪眼模糊地凝视着视野中放大模糊的金色头发，想象着自己是一匹马儿，而他的恋人正骑乘着他任意驱驰，越过山谷与平原。

他美丽的恋人，与他同样身为骑士，并不需要他去保护和拯救的恋人。但是，若有可能，兰斯洛特也想要被他保护和拯救，接受他献上的炽热真挚的爱情——以及同样地，保护和拯救他，对高文献上自己全身心的服从和爱情。

“高、高文……啊……”

那残忍的、爱的凶器在身体里面用力抽插着，快感的冲刺当中他气息紊乱，发出尖叫似的呻吟，“高文……”他低下头来与他唇舌相缠，坠着宝石的头纱纯洁如新娘，滑过兰斯洛特脸颊耳边。“爱我……”他在两个人的唾液间交换潮湿的低语，温顺得像是恳求。“怜悯我……抚摸我……我爱的人……”

“如您所愿，我最爱的人。”

高文一边深而甜蜜地吮吸他的嘴唇，一边由轻到重地抚摸起兰斯洛特被填塞得满满的穴口，以及同样肿胀得厉害的阴茎。兰斯洛特在他手上迷醉地尖叫，抱着自己的双腿前后摇晃着腰，高文迅猛的抽插每一下都让他的后背撞在床头。大床在摇动当中吱呀作响，直到两个人的喘息都变成无意义的嘶喊，大量的温热黏液涂满高文一手，滴滴答答地滑落到柔软被褥和崭新床单上来。

兰斯洛特瘫软下去，沉入浸透了汗水、眼泪、精液和两个人气味的床单里，紫罗兰的目光茫然地注视着视野余光中那一抹柔软的金色。

高文喘息着退出了他的身体，在他身边重重地躺倒下来。他们的手指交缠着手指，两个人都没有说话。

甜蜜的，虚脱般的奇怪满足感漂浮在他们四周的空气中，它们充满了这个小小的、温暖的帐篷，然后带着他们升起来，像云朵一样在月光下飞行，掠过森林、湖泊和睡梦中寂静的白垩之城。兰斯洛特因为这美丽的幻想而闭上了眼睛。

“高文卿，您是为什么……”他慵懒地低声叹息，“会突然想到这个呢？……我还以为，就算您能接受这些……似乎也太快了一点……”

躺在他身边的人低声笑起来，声音轻快又别扭，仿佛也在忍耐着什么过分的事情。

“其实，一开始有了这个想法之后我纠结了很久。直到最后，终于下定决心，就算被别人知道、嘲笑，也无所谓的时候，凯骑士一脸不可思议地跑来问我，”他深吸了一口气，模仿着凯那难以置信而又如释重负般的古怪语调。“你知道亚瑟王是个女孩了吗？”

END


End file.
